


My Friend Had Me Watch A MLP Movie...

by DisasterBisexual



Category: MLP - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterBisexual/pseuds/DisasterBisexual
Summary: A friend of mine had me sit through this one My Little Pony film feature with like, weird merhorses that could sing but like they were also human and it got weird (and also kinda gay) really fast.For anyone reading this, who will soon regret it: You brought this on yourself.





	My Friend Had Me Watch A MLP Movie...

**Theme Song Sequence Plays**

**(Poneis** _is dance)_

 

 **(Twilight Sparkle** _is sing)_

 

**Twilight Sprinkle**

_is sitting in library, intently reading a book_

 

**Mystical Alliance of the Friendship Pals**

_Chillin around library_

 

**Twilight Sprinkcle**

_gasps and looks up_

 

**MAFP**

_is startle_

 

**Rare Tea**

Twilight r u ok????

 

**Twilight Sprinkel**

Guys theres a place out there tha needs r he l p

 

**Rainbow Dye Job**

we gotta help them!

_is stealing a muffin from Pinkiepop_

 

**Apple McJagger**

_jumps up on top of a desk that wasn’t there a minute before_

settle down nao! Twi, whats the sitch biatch

 

**Twilight Sprinckle**

_determined brow crinkle_

theres a group of no do-gooders doing the diddly do to some poor country ponnies

 

**MAFP**

 

…………………………………………………………

  


**Twilight Sprinklle**

their r fary ponies guys

theyr bein dicks

 

**Fluttershy**

so like

_pause_

they got lil wings n shit

 

**Rainbow Dye Job**

fluttershy no

pls

 

**Fluttershy**

dont be fucking rude

 

**Twilight Spronkle**

_resigned sigh_

if only i wer powerful

 

**Rare Tea**

Twi twi no

bby your perfect

 

**Twilight Sprinle**

thank u,your a great friend rare, but im not powerful yet

i must harvest--

_glances hesitately at Dem Apple girl_

er, harness (geddit bc she a horse)

the powers of my unicornity

 

**Rarity**

babe thats not even a word

no im not being friend

i kinda wanna hit that

 

**Rainbow Dye Job**

Uh

guys

no romantic tension in a kids show

 

**Fluttershy**

shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhut up.

**Fluttershy**

this goin in ma journal

aw yiss

 

**Twilight Sprunkle**

im not gay

 

**Dem Apples**

_mutters under breath_ keep tellin urself that sweetie

 

**Narrator**

theyre not gay

 

**Fluttershy**

stuff a sock in it

dont sink my fucking ship ok

 

**Rare tea**

curse u heteronormative culture

 

**Twilight Sprilnke**

ok anywaysssss lets go save their sorry asses

 

**RAinbow Dye Job**

yas! finally some action around here!

 

**Dem apples**

suck up

 

**Rainbow Dye job**

excuse u

 

**Twilight Spernkl**

k lets go bitches

 

**Pinkiepie**

what

 

END SCENE  



End file.
